Mistifying Friendships
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Jenny and Misty team up as the school's favorite rebels to knock the Krust Cousins off their high thrones once and for all. But will anything special develop between them? Jenny/Misty! Major AU to the ep Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles! No flames please!
1. Spinning Their Web

_A/N: Hey guys, White here. Enjoy my first journey into My Life As A Teenage Robot! Hope ya like it!_

Jenny and Misty strolled through the school hallway like they owned it. Jenny had never thought of herself as the prankster type, but after hanging with Misty for the last week, she'd found it to be quite...invigorating, and she was quite enjoying herself.

And if that wasn't enough, students were applauding Jenny and her friend Misty for how they scared the Krust twins senseless. Students either gave the two girls a wide birth or cheered them for their efforts, seeing them as school superstars and people to respect. Especially since Britt and Tiff were notable bullies with obnoxious attitudes.

"Are people cheering...for us?" Jenny asked. She never had her fellow students treat her with such recognition before.

"Yes Jenn, they are. It feels awesome doesn't it? The respect, the adoration, the friendship. Everyone loves us for what we've done." Misty grinned.

"It _does_ feel awesome," Jenny smiled. She's defeated criminals, beaten alien invaders, and fought off monsters but never gained the respect of her own classmates of Tremerton High and the Krust cousins were the biggest source of that problem. They bullied her and other students with their popularity and status but that came to an end last night.

"Now I _really_ feel like a hero," Jenny smiled, feeling that her entire life as a superhero and as a teenager was alright.

"Didn't I tell you that messing with them was a great idea? I mean, look at them now." Misty snickered, as they passed the bawling Krust cousins in an otherwise empty classroom.

"Yeah. I didnt think it was a good idea to pull that prank last night but it's good to see them crying for a change," Jenny giggled lightly. She lost track of how many times she's seen students cry or were given second place treatment due to the Krust cousin's status. This was a nice sight for Jenny to see.

"Yeah, they won't bother us anymore...although..who's to say we can't go further?" Misty grinned mischeviously.

"I don't know Misty...how can we top this?" Jenny asked in curiousity.

"Hm...well..we don't want them ever rising back up as bullies ever again do we Jenn?" Misty asked, a smirk on her face.

"Well...no but what else can we do?" Jenny questioned just what Misty had in mind. She and Misty spent hours last night bringing the Krust cousin's worst fears to life. How could they top this?

"It's simple Jenn." Misty giggled deviously.

"What? what is it?" Jenny asked innocently

"We mess with their minds even more. They made your life hell, we make theirs the 9th circle of hell. When we're through messing with their minds, those sorry bitches will never show their faces again!" Misty giggled evilly.

Jenny blinked in disbelief, perhaps Misty was going a little bit overboard with this, "Misty we have them beat. Britt and Tiff are crying, the other sudents love us, we've don't need to do anything else to them," the teenage robot said. Britt and Tiff were in the guidance counselors office crying their eyes out over last night, students were giving her and Misty the respect they deserve, as far as XJ9 was concerned their mission was accomplished.

"Jenn, think about it. What do you think will happen if we let up?" Misty asked calmly.

Jenny thought about it. The gears in her head were literally turning in thought of what the Krust cousins would do if she and Misty just stopped. It didn't take her long to think that Britt and Tiff would be back to their old, arrogant, smug ways and it'll be like she and Misty never did anything to them...if they didn't find a way to get revenge.

"Okay, you have a point. But how are we going to mess with their minds?" Jenny asked innocently.

Misty smirked. "Leave that to me hun."

Jenny nodded, "Okay, but lets go to class. It'll be good to have an actual lab partner for a change," she smiled.

Misty let out an over-dramatic sigh, grinning afterward.

"Let's go," Jenny smiled back at her friend, using her jet-powered feet to allow her to take flight in the air and move down the hall faster than normal walking.

Misty chuckled, shifting into her almost ghost-like form that Jenny had affectionately dubbed 'Mist'.

As soon as school was over, the Krust cousins were in for a shock...

To be continued...


	2. Planning Their Strategy

_Last Time_

_"Jenn, think about it. What do you think will happen if we let up?" Misty asked calmly._

_Jenny thought about it. The gears in her head were literally turning in thought of what the Krust cousins would do if she and Misty just stopped. It didn't take her long to think that Britt and Tiff would be back to their old, arrogant, smug ways and it'll be like she and Misty never did anything to them...if they didn't find a way to get revenge._

_"Okay, you have a point. But how are we going to mess with their minds?" Jenny asked innocently._

_Misty smirked. "Leave that to me hun."_

_Jenny nodded, "Okay, but lets go to class. It'll be good to have an actual lab partner for a change," she smiled._

_Misty let out an over-dramatic sigh, grinning afterward._

_"Let's go," Jenny smiled back at her friend, using her jet-powered feet to allow her to take flight in the air and move down the hall faster than normal walking._

_Misty chuckled, shifting into her almost ghost-like form that Jenny had affectionately dubbed 'Mist'._

_As soon as school was over, the Krust cousins were in for a shock..._

_End Flashback_

Once school ended Misty was at Jenny's house, hanging out and finishing up homework.

"So Jenn, your behind me on my plan right?" Misty asked, absentmindedly twirling a lock of her hair.

"Yeah." Jenny nodded in understanding.

"So your cool with messing with them even more?" Misty smirked.

"Well yes." Jenny said, "I still don't know what you have planned for Britt and Tiff though."

"Let's look at this psychologically. What's the one thing they value most?" Misty drawled.

"Fashion, their popularity..." Jenny mused.

Misty nodded, an evil smirk curling on her lips.

Jenny's eyes widened in realization, Oh...I think I know what you're thinking...I think."

Misty giggled. "Humor me Jenn." She teased.

"Hm...we do something with their clothes?" Jenny suggested, getting a bigger idea of what Misty was thinking of.

"Yeah, but it goes deeper than that Jenn." Misty smirked evilly.

"Hmmmm. Wait! I think I got it!" Jenny chimed.

"Try me girlfriend." Misty giggled.

"You're thinking that tomorrow we show off just how popular we really are at school." Jenny said with a smile, certain that she had the answer this time.

"Exactly, but not before we give the Krust cousins a permanent wardrobe change." Misty chuckled.

"I'm ready when you are." Jenny giggled. Normally she'd be against mischief like this but the Krust cousins deserved this.

Misty playfully arched an eyebrow. "Miss goody-two-shoes robot eager to prank? Did you fry your circuits Jenn?" She laughed.

Jenny laughed. "I just think that two more pranks, just to really make Britt and Tiff learn their lessons won't be so wrong. So I'll help you with this one...just as long as we don't do anymore pranks after this." the robot girl said. She was willing to help Misty out but this had to be the last time they'd pull pranks on the Krusts.

"Aww but Jenn.." Misty whined. It seemed that when she got into something, she didn't know when to quit.

"No." Jenny insisted. "No more pranks after tonight. We'll put Britt and Tiff in their place by taking their clothes and their popularity but nothing else after that." Jen was putting her robot foot down on this. She was Misty's friend but she did had a limit to her mischief.

"What's wrong with it though? It's not like we're hurting people." Misty reminded.

"We can't do anything else to them at this. We're going to steal their clothes, steal their popularity, the only thing that could possibly beat this is if we get them expelled." Jenny explained.

At the word expelled, Misty's eyes lit up.

"Misty no, no no no no no." Jenny shook her head before her right hand turned into a blue and white Stop sign just to show Misty that she was going too far.

"But Jenn, I don't see the problem girl." Misty replied honestly. She saw nothing wrong with getting the Krusts kicked out. They were despicable pieces of trash anyway.

"Even though Britt and Tiff are the biggest jerks in the world and that's putting it lightly, they're still students." Jenny reasoned as she added. "They shouldn't get expelled." She answered firmly.

"Name me 5 reasons Jenn." Misty teased.

"Well we've been pushing our luck as it is with the pranks. I'm surprised we haven't been expelled with the stuff we've done." Jenny noted.

Misty sighed. "Your not gonna budge are ya Jenn?"

"Nope." Jenny shook her head. She was sticking to her guns on this one.

"Damn." Misty chuckled.

Jenny giggled, "But I will help you tonight though."

"Cool, but what was so funny?" Misty asked, curious now.

"Just hearing you cuss and laugh." Jenny smiled. "so when are we going?" She asked.

"I'm a rebel, girlfriend. It's in my DNA. And anytime you want to, I really don't care." Misty replied dismissively.

"Oh. Well then lets go now, I'm sure the Krust Cousins are asleep." Jenny giggled.

"Excellent." Misty smirked mischeviously.

Jenny closed her school books and stood up off of the bed, ready to go.

Misty grinned, switching to her Mist form.

Jenny walked to the windows of her room, oepened them, and activated her jet-powered feet so she could take flight.

Misty laughed quietly as they left together.

They had planned their strategy, now it was time to execute it flawlessly...

To be continued...


End file.
